1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of interconnecting sheet materials and to articles constructed thereby.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sheet materials have been traditionally joined so that one sheet can be rotated while the other is held stationary by bolts or metal eyelets; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,636,991 and 2,093,714. Generally, such methods require the use of fairly sophisticated apparatus such as eyelet and eyeletting machines and the like. Also the articles produced by such methods frequently are too tightly interconnected to operate freely.
By the method of the present invention, a separate fastener component is not required. The interconnection formed can not be excessively tight and very simple apparatus will perform the interconnection. In addition, the articles produced by the method of the invention may be simply disassembled and reassembled at will, when desired, without a requirement for special tools. This is particularly advantageous when the article produced by the method is, for example, a changeable price marker which desirably may be altered upon occasion to reflect different price ranges.